


What to say

by bastet_lives



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM elements, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hands-free Orgasm, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Smut, i guess, just coming from imagination, sandwich with Steve in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet_lives/pseuds/bastet_lives
Summary: There was a sharp pinch against Steve’s thigh, causing a storm of fire to spark down his nerves. His long, drawn out moan was swallowed by Bucky. Steve managed to hold in another when Bucky chuckled. Even when Bucky flicked his tongue out to give a teasing lick against Steve’s lips before retreating, Steve managed to stay silent – this time.Behind Steve, Tony sighed. “Seriously, James. You’re rewarding him? He almost broke the rules.”Bucky laughed, his breath hot on Steve’s face. “Almost, he almost did. He’s such a good boy, though, isn’t he? He didn’t, Doll. That deserved a reward.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	What to say

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Stuckony Discord Fuckin' Smut Bingo, K3 - hands free orgasm, to be exact.
> 
> I'd like to thank [ Lexi ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesslexi) and [ Kieran ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOSweetsOX/pseuds/KieranIsHiding) for betaing this. Like, I adore you for doing this, thank you.
> 
> One more thing, while writing this I listened to 'Come and Get Me' by Sleeping Wolf on repeat. The title comes from that song, too.

The silk felt soothingly cool against Steve's skin, smooth and snug whenever he took a deep breath or blinked. It also was a wonderful contrast to the scorching throbbing on his ass.

Finger tips feathered over reddened skin, just barely more than hovering. Steve shivered, almost arching to get more contact. He caught himself before his back curved up - he knew the rules of tonight’s game. But he couldn’t catch the small whine that slipped out of his mouth. Steve flushed as he realized exactly how high-pitched the sound was in the almost noiseless room.

“Aww, doll, listen to our pet here. He’s so  _ desperate. _ ” A hand, cold and hard, grabbed his chin and tilted his face up and away from the bed sheets. Damp lips, tasting of peach and a hint of coconut, pushed against Steve’s lips. The taste alone sent a delicious heat down Steve’s spine. Peach and coconut; it meant that while he had been laying here, showing off how good he was for them, how good he could be … they had been enjoying themselves, kissing each other and appreciating how Steve looked strung out, driven to the edges of his control…

There was a sharp pinch against Steve’s thigh, causing a storm of fire to spark down his nerves. His long, drawn out moan was swallowed by Bucky. Steve managed to hold in another when Bucky chuckled. Even when Bucky flicked his tongue out to give a teasing lick against Steve’s lips before retreating, Steve managed to stay silent – this time.

Behind Steve, Tony sighed. “Seriously, James. You’re rewarding him? He almost broke the rules.”

Bucky laughed, his breath hot on Steve’s face. “Almost, he almost did. He’s such a good boy, though, isn’t he? He didn’t, Doll. That deserved a reward.” 

A hand stroked through Steve’s hair, scratching his scalp; and Steve just melted. He remained enough in the here and now to listen to Bucky and Tony talking about him with soft yet careless words. They were lowly arguing about whether the fact that Steve almost moved and broke through the silk vest restraining his upper body deserved a punishment.

Or whether his  _ not _ ripping the silk deserved the reward.

Steve loved this - they were talking about him like he wasn’t there. Or rather, they were talking about him like he was an object, something they could use and love and adore. It was almost enough to make Steve get lost entirely in his head, in the pleasure of knowing he was useful. He would have, if it weren’t for Bucky’s nail still scratching his scalp and Tony’s hand settling heavy on his hip. Still, Steve allowed himself to drift a little.

“... well, if we can’t find a compromise, why not do it my favourite way?”

“Oh?”

“Both. Let’s do both.”

“Doll, I like the way you think. Let’s do that.”

The blindfold around Steve’s eyes loosened and fell away. A confused sound dropped from Steve’s throat as he blinked furiously, the dim light startlingly bright. The first thing he saw clearly was Bucky’s gentle smile, and then he felt metal fingers gently on his jaw.

“Hey Stevie, we need to check in a little. You okay?”

Wordless, Steve nodded. When Bucky’s lips twisted into a frown, however, a shot of panic sent adrenaline through his body. What had he done wrong? 

Lips on his tailbone distracted Steve from going into a downwards spiral.

“I think, honey, we both need words. So, color?”

Tony’s words made sense and flicked on a switch in Steve’s mind. Relieved, he relaxed again and croaked out, “I’m good.” When Bucky’s frown remained, he added, “I’m green. Very green.”

Satisfaction bloomed inside Steve when Bucky’s face was graced with a smile again, and Tony hummed against Steve’s back in approval. Steve loved making them happy. Bucky tapped against Steve’s jaw, made Steve focus on him again.

“Listen, Stevie. We’ve decided to both treat you a little and give you a lil’ punishment. You  **did** almost break this very expensive vest. Means we’re going off plan. That okay with you? Words, please.”

Steve nodded again but hastily added. “I’m okay with any additions or changes to the plan. Green. I trust you both.”

“Good to know that,” Tony breathed before pressing a kiss against Steve’s skin. “You’re going to have to. Because we’re going totally off track with this. Since you get both additional reward and punishment – your reward is getting to come, your punishment– “ there was a smirk next to Tony’s beard prickling Steve’s skin, “is that as soon as your blindfold’s back on, we’re not touching you. Well, till you’ve come, anyway.”

Goosebumps broke out on Steve’s skin as he hissed in a breath. While he loved being treated as something for his lovers to please themselves with, he hated being ignored. This sounded scarily like being ignored and having to get himself off. Like he was back in his too thin, too sickly body. It sounded too much like back then when he got himself off in the dark, slipping bony fingers into himself and hating himself all the while, shame grinding his bones to dust.

“Stevie.” Both of Bucky’s hands framed his face, and Bucky pushed their foreheads together. “If you don’t want that, you know you can stop all this, alright? One word, and we go back to our plan. It’s your choice.”

But – Tony had sounded so excited and smug. “What, how exactly, would this be a reward?” Steve pressed out. “Just rubbing one out on my own?”

“Nope,” Tony said, hand squeezing Steve’s hip and reminding him that Tony was there. “You’re still not allowed to move.” At Steve’s confused snort, almost purring, Tony continued, “your imagination will do half the work. We’ll talk you through the rest.” 

“What?”

“Yeah, Stevie, imagine. We’re going to talk to you, and you– you get to paint our words into pretty pictures inside your head. You’re brilliant at that, our good, good boy. You’re so very good at painting. You’ve always been.”

Whimpering, a flash of want filled Steve. The scene in his mind turned from lonely nights filled with shame to nights in which Tony and Bucky took him apart, revealing all of Steve’s good and bad parts – loving him in spite of his bad – and putting him back together. Steve lived for those nights – those, and the nights in which he and one of his partners worshipped the other.

“Color, Steve?” Tony asked, voice steady and understanding.

“Green,” Steve said, and closed his eyes. He relished in Tony’s happy squeal – Tony would deny that noise was a squeal, Steve knew – and Bucky kissed his nose. Then silk slid over his skin and around his eyes.

Although he knew it was coming, he whined when Bucky’s hands didn’t return to his head and Tony left his back after one last kiss.

“Honey, you just need to listen to us and imagine. Maybe later you could draw what you’ll see. But for now? Listen, imagine, feel.”

“We’ll know when you do, you know, pet? You squirm so delightfully whenever you’re aroused. I like it when you do, I always did. I used to imagine you on your knees in our dingy little apartment, waiting for me to come home, just wriggling away in impatience and arousal”

The scene came to life. It had been barely a hole in the wall, especially compared to what they had now, but it had been theirs; Steve and Bucky’s home. Steve had been forced to stay at home all too often. 

_ He was back there and then, glancing out of the window. The sun was about to set, light bleeding down their kitchen sink in spots. They’d have to clean the window as best as they could soon. Steve shook his head, drawing himself up and wincing as his joints popped. _

_ Bucky was going to be home soon; Steve couldn’t wait. On unsteady feet, he shuffled to the door. Hesitating, he turned back, snatching their ratty blanket from their mottled couch and rolling it into a lumpy pillow. Steve set it on the ground and sank to his knees on it. He pulled his hands behind his back, took a deep breath and then let everything go. Bucky would be here soon. _

“I dreamt about coming home, and you being all obedient and waiting for me. Dreamt about not even switching clothes, just immediately thumbing your lips and asking you whether you’ve been a good boy for me or not. Of course, you’ve always been good, my golden-hearted boy. I’d pet you and feed you my cock for being so good for me.”

_ A hand was in his hair, and his eyes shot open. Bucky was in front of him, blisters on his fingers from working too hard and purple bags underneath his eyes, but smiling at him.  _

_ “Have you been good today, Stevie? Been a good boy?” Without waiting for an answer, Bucky started petting his hair, a gentle motion meant to ground Steve. “Of course you have. What am I thinking, you’re always so good to me, Stevie. Deserve a little treat, don’t you? Open up.” _

_ Within a second, Steve opened his mouth and Bucky wasted no time in filling it, not even for pushing down his pants. Bucky fiddled with his trousers to pull out his dick, grabbed the back of Steve’s head, and pushed in. He didn’t stop until he was deep in Steve, groaning with pleasure. _

_ Steve echoed him with a moan, throat constricting around Bucky. Bucky was heavy on Steve’s tongue, salty and hot and so very satisfying. At least he could do this for Bucky. When Bucky began thrusting, carefully, Steve hummed in appreciation. But he could take more, he knew it. So he goaded Bucky by swallowing. _

_ Pace stuttering, Bucky moaned before catching himself and grinning down on Steve. “You punk. Fine, if you wanna have it like that.” Gripping Steve’s hair tightly, Bucky forced Steve’s head up and down on his cock, almost without regard to Steve himself. _

_ Bucky took, and took; Steve loved that he could give, and give, and give _ – 

But something was wrong. Steve whined.

“Oh, hey James, seems he liked that. But I want to play, too.”

Yes, Tony. Tony was what he was missing. Steve couldn’t help moaning his name.

“See? Hey honey, that was cute, but let’s imagine something else. Remember our first time?”

He did. It had been hilariously awkward. Tony had been under the impression that Steve had been virginal, which had caused Steve to laugh for almost twenty minutes straight. That night had almost ended with neither of them getting off because Tony had been so offended.

“Oh, honey, knock that grin off your face. Not  _ our  _ our first time. But our first time as a triad. Remember? Bucky fucked you first, taking you apart so sweetly. Barely could believe it was you two’s first time, too. Remember how he took you down so gently? It was beautiful.”

Yes, Steve remembered. He had been exhilarated about so many things; that Bucky wanted him and was okay with Tony, that Tony was okay with bringing Bucky into their relationship, that he didn’t have to give up either of his loves.

“And afterwards, you fucked me – no, you didn’t fuck me. I think that night was the very first time you made love to me. Not just frenzied quickies, or rough fucks after a mission, or tumbling into bed together.”

“What, really? But our Stevie loves making love to you.”

“Shush, my time for speaking. Anyway, I loved that, too. But I also thought, wasted opportunity.”

What?

“Back then, I was too entranced with you two. Sometimes I think I should have snapped out of it faster. Anyway. What I want you to imagine is our first night. Instead of standing idly by, though, imagine me saddling up to you, cradling your jaw and asking you permission to blow you.”

“Nah.”

  
“Hey, my fantasy!”

“I’ll do you one better. You ask that and I’ll ask you to fill him up from the front while you blow him.”

Tony’s groan overlapped with Steve’s. Steve put his imagination to use.

_ Steve’s heart was full to bursting, beating too hard  _ –  _ were he still the little slip of a man from Brooklyn, he’d have died from his heart working overtime. He was kissing Tony, chasing that coconut taste into Tony’s mouth, while Bucky was mouthing at Steve’s nape and occasionally biting down. _

_ They stumbled through the door into Tony’s bedroom  _ –  _ Tony did have the biggest bed. _

_ “How do we do this, fellas?” Bucky groaned against Steve’s skin, still nibbling on it now and again. However, it distracted Steve enough that he couldn’t answer. He was too busy tilting his head to give Bucky more room. _

_ Tony managed to rip himself from Steve’s lips and breathed heavily. “ ‘m fine with anything. Well, as long as I get to suck Steve’s dick.” _

_ His breath hitching, Steve nodded. It was no lie that Tony was the number one at giving blowjobs. No one else had ever blown him like Tony. _

_ “Fine with that. I wanna fuck Stevie here. What do ya say, Stevie?” _

_ “Would love that,” Steve answered weakly, his knees almost giving out. This was happening. _

_ “You would, wouldn’t you?” Bucky whispered into his ear quietly. Bucky looked over to Tony watching them with dilated eyes and slightly opened mouth and smirked. “Hey doll, let’s get this show on the road. Bed.” _

_ “Did you just call me a female diminutive used in the Stone Age, Barnes?” Despite his snarking, Tony followed Bucky’s order shimmying out of his pants before jumping onto the bed, all the while keeping Bucky and Steve in his sight. _

_ Bucky made short work of Steve’s clothes, once even tweaking Steve’s nipple, making him yelp and Tony bark out a short laugh. If Bucky was fast with Steve’s clothes, he practically teleported out of his own and pushed Steve towards the bed.  _

_ “Nope, Stark. I gave you an affectionate nickname. You’re a fan of nicknames, aren’t you, doll?” _

_ It was interesting noticing how Tony reacted to Bucky calling him ‘doll’. Tony shuddered, his hips thrusting up  _ –  _ and drawing Steve’s attention to Tony’s half-hard dick. Without thinking, Steve leaned down and closed his mouth around the head of Tony, gently sucking onto it. _

_ Tony straight up mewled, falling back into the mattress and arching his back. _

_ Bucky grabbed Steve’s hips, pulling Steve back and off Tony, to both their disappointment. “Hey, doll, Stevie. I’ve got the best idea. How bout you two blow each other while I take care of America’s ass?” _

_ “America’s what now?” Steve said offended while Tony giggled in surprise.  _

_ “Hush, you two, more fucking, come on, come on.” _

_ Time blurred, somehow, lost between getting his mouth on Tony’s dick and shoving his cock down Tony’s throat. It was further muddled by Bucky first fingering him open, lube provided by Tony, until he was drilling four fingers into Steve. And then that glorious, glorious moment happened when Steve was suddenly empty, unbearingly so, and then  _ –  _ full, fuller than he had ever been. _

_ He didn’t know  _ – _ everything was too much and not enough. There was the tight heat of Tony’s mouth, his kitten licks to Steve’s balls, the vice of Tony’s throat. There was the push and pull of Bucky, grinding in deep for some time, then pushing in hard and fast and pulling out slowly and sweetly for another. And there was the bitter tanginess of Tony on Steve’s tongue, the bones of Tony’s hips digging into Steve’s palms as Steve held them down. _

_ Steve was lifted up, startling him out of his fuzzy daze. He whined as Tony slipped away, almost ignoring Bucky whispering sweet nothings into his ear. “Wait a moment, pet, he’ll be back in a sec.”  _

_ Tony returned quickly and with a bang. “Come on, lean back and sit on your Bucky’s lap for me, come on, sweetling,” he murmured to Steve.  _

_ After Steve and Bucky took on that position, Tony cracked a grin. “So obedient, wow. Who knew you could be?” _

_ “Oh, shut u- TONY,” Steve choked as Tony sank down on Steve’s dick mid-sentence and without stopping once. To Steve’s surprise, the slide down was smooth and wet. “H-how?” _

_ “G-god, Steve, your boy there must have a magic dick for you NOT to notice him opening me up while he was fucking you.” _

_ “Maybe you’ll get to appreciate it later, Stark,” Bucky grunted from underneath Steve, thrusting up sharply and making both Steve and Tony cry. The image Bucky’s words painted … _

“Hey, Doll, you know, I’d have fucked you after. Imagine that, Stevie. After being the filling in a Bucky-Tony-sandwich, you’d be fucked out and you’d have filled up Tony, your cum dripping out of his hole, like cream on peach. But when you’re fucked out, you’re always a bit loopy.”

“He is, isn’t he? It’s adorable.”

“Heh, yeah, it is. Anyway, I’ve got enough control not to hold off, even with you clenching deliciously around me. So after you’re finished and just the right amount of sensitive, I’d pull out, making you whine.”

Bucky was making Steve whine now, continuously. That sound harmonised well with Tony’s fast-beating heart and Bucky’s raspy voice.

“And while you’re still sensitive and not up for it, I’d lay out Tony in front of you, eat your cum out of his ass, lapping it up like the treat it is. Then, then I’d just go for it, fuck Tony until he comes once, and keep fucking until he’s an overstimulated mess and you’re hard again. Only then I’d allow myself to come. While Tony’d lie there twitching and quivering, I’d make you eat him out until you’ve come. Again.”

As though from far away, Steve could hear Tony stutter out a moan. Behind his eyes, though, Steve saw Tony strung out, breath going too fast, eyes glassy, thighs twitching and trembling as they were splayed. Steve saw Tony’s cherry red rim, sprinkled - no, soaked with both Bucky’s and Steve’s cum. Steve tasted the musk of Tony, the bitterness of cum. Steve smelled them, all three intertwined, peach and coconut and pineapple. Steve felt Bucky’s firm grip on his neck and Tony’s calves on his shoulders.

But what tipped Steve over the edge, embarrassingly enough, was the image of Tony shakingly telling Bucky and Steve that he loved them. What made him come was Bucky’s voice confessing that they both were his good boys, his treasures.

That’s what sent lava through his veins, his balls, his cock. That’s what knocked Steve out.

Later, he woke up while Bucky and Tony massaged oil into his torso. They kept telling him between kisses that he was amazing and beautiful and how much they loved him.

Steve smiled - happy, satisfied, and loved.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
